Between Me, You, and This Story
by underwaterpixies
Summary: Nobita beranjak remaja. Banyak yang sudah dilaluinya dengan Shizuka, yang tak pernah sadar akan perasaannya. Oneshot for Infantrum Challenge.


**Fic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Challenge : 50 sentences, Under-Appreciated Pairing, dan Five-Fic-First.**

**Settingnya, saat Nobita beranjak remaja dan kehilangan Doraemon (menurut ending yang paling dipercaya). Disini Nobita berubah jadi serius dan lebih dewasa, sempat kehilangan keceriaannya. Tentu readers paham maksud saya.**

**Happy reading!**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Between Me, You, and This Story"**

**Story : Hana Mizuno**

**Disclaimer : Fujiko F. Fujio**

*~*~*~*~*

**Face**

Nobita selalu ingat ketika ia pertama bertemu Shizuka.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu selalu punya wajah yang cantik dan sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Hal itu membuat Nobita selalu mengingatnya

-

-

**Young**

"Tak bisakah aku bersikap seperti orang dewasa?"

Kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Nobita menyadari bahwa dalam segala hal ia harus meminta bantuan orang lain. Bahkan untuk membahagiakan Shizuka sekalipun.

-

-

**Deep**

Liburan seringkali dimanfaatkan untuk pergi berenang.

Lagi-lagi Nobita harus menerima nasib ketika Giant dan Suneo menyuruhnya ikut adu renang di kolam yang dalam.

"Lakukanlah dengan berani, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau akan lupa dalamnya kolam renang ini jika melakukannya dengan senang hati." Shizuka menenangkan.

Dan hal itu berhasil.

-

-

**Trap**

Shizuka bukanlah sebuah jebakan.

Namun, ia telah berhasil menjebak hati Nobita.

-

-

**Seasons**

"Aku ingin sekali papan ski. Namun, selagi aku minta, tahu-tahu sudah musim semi." Keluh Shizuka.

"Kalau aku bisa merubah musim, apa kau akan senang?" Tanya Nobita.

Shizuka memandang tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

'_Karena apapun untukmu._' Nobita mengangguk. _'Bahkan musim sekalipun.'_

-

-

**Sing**

Nobita memikirkan pentas natal nanti. Kata Suneo, setiap anak harus menampilkan suatu pertunjukkan.

Namun, tak butuh waktu lama ketika sebuah ide terlintas. Ia teringat arti nama Shizuka.

"Danau hutan yang sepi…" Nobita bersenandung. "Akan kunyanyikan lagu itu."

-

-

**Two**

Nobita dan Shizuka sudah kelas dua SMP sekarang. Dan yang paling membuat Nobita senang, mereka berdua akan sekelas lagi. Ia akan berusaha lebih dewasa.

-

-

**Melody**

Shizuka ingin bisa bermain biola dengan bebas tanpa diganggu. Namun, ibunya selalu menyuruh untuk les piano. Nobita berusaha untuk meyakinkan Shizuka bahwa permainannya tak seburuk nyanyian Giant.

"Kau tetap bisa memainkannya." Hibur Nobita. "Alat musik apapun, selama itu darimu, melodinya akan terdengar indah."

-

-

**Run**

Pelajaran olahraga sangat dibenci Nobita. Tes bola yang sulit, guru yang galak, lari keliling secara rutin…

Tapi, Nobita bisa berlari sejauh apapun jika Shizuka bersamanya.

-

-

**Kiss**

Menurut gadis-gadis, ciuman pertama itu spesial.

Tapi, Shizuka lain.

"Kita ini masih kelas dua SMP, mengapa harus pikirkan soal itu? Memang spesial, tapi jika tak ada yang mau mencium kita?"

Kata-kata yang bagus.

**-**

**-**

**Cheap**

Shizuka berulang tahun. Semua teman membawakan hadiah yang bagus untuknya.

Nobita agak ragu memberikan hadiahnya, yang tergolong benda murah. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Nobita berhasil meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hadiahku bukannya murah, namun berisi ketulusan hatiku saat memilih dan memberikannya." Gumam Nobita.

-

-

**Sky**

"Kau tahu, Nobita?"

Shizuka dan Nobita sedang berbaring sambil memandangi langit biru cerah. Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan dari bukit belakang sekolah.

"Aku teringat petualangan kita ke negeri langit, menyenangkan sekali." Lanjut Shizuka. "Berteman denganmu, aku merasa telah melakukan berbagai hal menyenangkan."

Sekarang, Nobita merasa perasaannya sudah menapaki langit.

-

-

**Soft**

Bantal untuk tidur siang memang lembut. Namun bagi Nobita, Shizuka memiliki kelembutan lebih dari bantal manapun di dunia ini.

-

-

**Shadow**

Saat Nobita dan Shizuka sedang mengerjakan tugas…

_Pats!_

Mati listrik terjadi. Nobita dengan cepat mengambil korek api. Shizuka menemukan lilin di laci meja guru.

Suasana gelap dan mencekam. Mereka belum pulang karena yakin pemadaman ini hanya sebentar. Tugas harus dikerjakan, yang lainnya sudah selesai dan pulang.

"Masih ingat ini?"

Nobita membuat bentuk anjing dengan tangannya, membuat bayangan anjing besar di depan lilin.

Shizuka tersenyum, ia membuat kelinci. Bermain bayangan memang menyenangkan sejak dulu.

Lampu menyala lagi. Bayangan-banyangan buatan mereka menjadi hiburan dalam sepuluh menit.

-

-

**Over**

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan…" Gumam Nobita. "Ketika terpikir Shizuka dalam bahaya?"

Bukan salah Nobita ketika ia _over _khawatir soal Shizuka. Apalagi jika keselamatan Shizuka terancam karena tingkahnya yang berlebihan.

-

-

**Yesterday**

"Jangan lupakan pengalaman berharga kemarin. Karena pengalaman kemarin sangat berharga."

"Dan hari ini harus lebih baik dari kemarin." Nobita meneruskan kalimat Shizuka. Keduanya tersenyum. "Itulah mengapa disebut 'present'"

-

-

**Kind**

Shizuka sangat baik pada Nobita. Apakah Nobita dapat membalas segala kebaikannya?

-

-

**Wound**

"Gyaaa!"

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu Nobita tak dapat lolos dari kejaran anjing.

Sambil memegangi kakinya, Nobita sadar bahwa luka akibat ditinggalkan Shizuka akan jauh lebih sakit dari luka gigitan anjing liar.

-

-

**Reflect**

Shizuka sedang melakukan praktik pencerminan. Dimana cermin yang dimasukkan kedalam air akan memantulkan warna-warna, tidak hanya dinding didepannya.

Nobita tertarik dengan praktik itu. Ia mencobanya dan secara tak sengaja, wajah Shizuka terlihat sekilas di cerminnya.

Pencerminan yang indah, pelangi muncul setelah wajah Shizuka. Padahal shizuka bukan hujan rintik-rintik atau apapun.

-

**-**

**Wish**

Nobita duduk di atap rumah, menunggu bintang jatuh untuk mengucapkan permohonan.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Nobita bangkit dan segera mengucapkan permohonannya.

"Semoga aku bisa terus bersama Shizuka."

-

-

**Cross**

Silang.

Silang.

Silang lagi.

Nobita menggoreskan pensilnya, membentuk tanda silang pada kalender.

Tetap saja, hari dimana ia akan mengajak Shizuka ke festival kota masih lama datangnya.

-

-

**Warm**

Hari ini hujan, murid-murid sekolah Nobita berusaha menghangatkan diri.

Tapi, Nobita dengan bodohnya lupa membawa jaket. Bahkan tak ada syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Nobita memeluk dirinya, sekadar menghangatkan tubuh.

"Nobita!" Shziuka berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Nobita di pojok kelas. "Ini."

Seolah tahu kesulitan Nobita, Shizuka meminjamkan syal rajut padanya. Benda itu dulu pernah dibuatkan Shizuka untuk Dekisugi, membuat Nobita sangat iri.

Nobita tersenyum. Dipakainya syal itu tanpa ragu.

"Hangatnya…"

-

**-**

**Near**

Lagi-lagi Nobita terlambat dan dihukum berdiri di koridor. Alasan yang sama, rumah tidak dekat dengan sekolah.

"Apa kau akan selalu terlambat?" Tanya Shizuka saat mereka pulang jalan kaki.

"Tidak." Jawab Nobita. "Aku akan selalu ada untuk orang-orang didekatku."

**-**

**-**

**Palm**

Selalu ada yang menghambat. Merebut perhatian Shizuka tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

-

-

**Prove**

Nobita berhasil membuktikan pada ibunya bahwa ia bisa mendapat nilai diatas standar.

Ada hal lain yang ingin dibuktikan olehnya. Kecintaan mendalam pada Shziuka.

-

-

**Small**

Shizuka menemukan batu permata kecil di bangku taman kemarin. Ia segera mencari-cari pemiliknya sebelum sadar ada pemiliknya mencari dibelakang.

"Ternyata batu kecil itu hadiah dari temannya yang sangat berharga." Shizuka mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hebat." Puji Nobita. "Dalam hati kecilmu, kau bertekad mengembalikan permata berharga yang tak kalah kecilnya."

-

-

**Boredom**

Masih ingat jam pemercepat waktu yang dipinjamkan Doraemon pada Nobita?

Nobita sudah tak memerlukannya lagi. Menunggu Shizuka tak akan membuatnya bosan sama sekali.

-

-

**Scene**

Nobita selalu mendapat peran buruk dalam drama. Menjadi pohon, semak, bulan, dan hanya sekali menjadi peran manusia. Beradegan sebagai penduduk desa.

Janji Nobita, drama selanjutnya ia akan melakukan adegan dansa sebagai pangeran dengan Shizuka.

-

-

**Aimless**

Shizuka berusaha membuat hidupnya terarah dan jelas. Apapun untuk menyenangkan hati orangtua.

Namun tanpa diketahuinya, kehilangan dirinya membuat Nobita kehilangan arah.

-

-

**Move**

"Kenapa semuanya harus pergi?" Tanya Shizuka. "Satu teman lagi akan pindah ke Amerika."

"Tenang, Shizuka. Aku takkan pindah kemana-mana. Kita akan terus berteman dan bertemu." Nobita tersenyum.

-

-

**Fade**

Nobita mengeluhkan lukisannya yang tak pernah bagus.

"Kenapa warnanya pudar begini?"

Shizuka melirik kanvas Nobita dan berkata, "Kau bisa memakai cat minyak-ku."

"Tidak usah, trims." Nobita menggeleng. _'Kau saja tetap cantik walaupun keadaan pudar.'_

-

-

**Side**

"Sisi baiknya, kalau hujan kita tak perlu menyiram tanaman lagi." Ujar Shizuka.

"Berapa banyak sisi baik yang ada padaku?" Tanya Nobita sambil memayungi Shizuka.

-

-

**Inside**

Shizuka mungkin tak tahu banyak apa yang ada dalam diri Nobita.

Nobita selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam diri Shizuka. Segala seluk-beluk.

-

-

**Sigh**

Pelajaran semakin sulit. Eisai Dekisugi selalu jadi tempat bertanya para cewek. Termasuk Shizuka.

"_Sigh_, Dekisugi lagi." Gumam Nobita kesal, sebelum sadar bahwa ia juga tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas.

-

-

**Boy**

Nobita dalam masa pertengahan. Di masa remaja, ia berusaha agar Shizuka tak menganggapnya anak kecil lagi.

-

-

**Secret**

Rahasia Shizuka ada yang sudah terbongkar. Ia suka sekali makan ubi bakar, dan khawatir itu akan merusak image-nya dimata orang.

Apakah perasaam Nobita pada Shizuka masih rahasia?

**-**

**-**

**First**

"Kau adalah temanku yang pertama, bahkan sebelum Doraemon."

Shizuka menoleh kerah Nobita. Teman kecilnya menundukkan kepala.

"Dan yang kuinginkan…" Lanjut Nobita. "Akan ada yang menjadi kekasihku pertamaku juga."

**-**

**-**

**Regret**

Tak ada yang tak menyesali kepulangan Doraemon terlebih Nobita. Tak ada yang membantu menyenangkan hati Shizuka. Tapi, jangan sampai Shizuka menyesali keberadaannya.

-

-

**Teacher**

Hidup Nobita seolah tak lepas dari guru yang galak. Jika Shizuka yang mengguruinya, itu tak masalah.

-

-

**Traitor**

"Penghianat!"

Nobita berteriak-teriak sendiri di lapangan. Ia tak percaya bahwa Gariben, absensi nomor dua, akan merebut Shizuka dari grupnya.

"Kau yang penghianat. Kembali ke posisi!" Teriak Giant yang sudah bersiap melempar bola.

-

-

**Close**

Toko buku harus tutup saat Shizuka hendak masuk.

"Sial." Keluhnya.

"Ada apa Shizuka?" Nobita menghampiri, kebetulan lewat.

"Toko bukunya tutup, padahal aku harus cari referensi." Jawab Shizuka.

"Bukankah masih ada esok?" Nobita menenangkan. "Selain itu, ada pula hal lain yang tak bisa tutup."

"Benar juga. Apa itu?" Shizuka balik bertanya.

"Pertemanan kita." Jawab Nobita. "Tak akan ada tutupnya."

-

-

**Promise**

Teringat dalam kepala Nobita, sewaktu kecil dulu ia bertengkar dengan Shizuka. Karena ego-nya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji itu takkan terulang lagi."

**-**

**-**

**Believe**

Shizuka sangat dapat dipercaya. Teman-temannya senang dengan itu.

Suatu saat, Shizuka meminta bantuan.

"Bisa kau jaga ini sampai aku kembali? Terimakasih." Shizuka memberikan sebuah kotak beludru pada Nobita.

Nobita tersenyum, saatnya membuktikan bahwa kepercayaan Shizuka takkan sia-sia. Setidaknya kali ini ia dipercaya.

-

-

**Huge**

Kecil di dunia besar.

Mungkin beberapa orang pernah merasakannya. Individu yang bernafas hanyalah satu dibandingkan dengan alam yang luas.

Dunia luas, jagat raya tak ada habisnya. Semua itu indah jika diimbangi dengan cinta yang tak kalah besar.

-

-

**Continue**

Layar TV memperlihatkan…

'Bersambung'.

"Padahal sedang seru-serunya." Keluh Nobita. Film drama itu sudah ditunggunya selama seminggu. Kisahnya mirip dengan ia dan Shizuka.

Sekedar cari acara baru, mungkin.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah ada acara fiksi ilmiah disini." Nobita mengganti channel.

Baru sebentar ia menonton…

'Bersambung'.

-

-

**Sorry**

Siapapun pasti pernah bersalah. Bahkan yang _perfect _sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku Shizuka. Aku mungkin pernah bersalah padamu. Banyak sekali, sampai aku tidak tahu sudah berapa." Nobita meminta maaf.

Memang, kini ia merasa bahwa ia mahluk paling berdosa di muka bumi ini.

"Tak apa, bukankah kau sudah sering meminta maaf? Aku juga mau meminta maaf." Balas Shizuka.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Nobita bingung.

"Karena… selama ini aku merasa kurang menganggapmu."

-

-

**Smile**

Senang sekali jika bisa melihat Shizuka tersenyum, bagi Nobita itu senyum yang manis.

"Hadapi dengan senyuman." Begitu kata Shizuka. Dan itu diingat Nobita agar lebih tegar ketika menghadapi masalah.

-

-

**Please**

"Kumohon, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Apakah mendaki gunung tak berbahaya?" Shizuka khawatir.

"Kumohon juga. Jika aku memang tak kembali, jangan lupakan aku dan kita." Tidak tahu sembarangan atau tidak Nobita bicara barusan.

Nobita menyandang tasnya, menyusul rombongan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Shizuka. Shizuka balas melambai.

"Tolonglah, hati-hati."

**-**

**-**

**Heart**

Shizuka duduk disebelah Nobita.

"Kenaikan kelas sebulan lalu, kau minta apa?" Tanya Nobita.

"Aku ingin organ sebenarnya. Namun buku persiapan ujian dan hadiah-hadiah kecil sudah cukup lainnya sudah cukup." Jawab Shizuka.

"Kau minta apa? Tanya Shizuka.

Nobita hanya diam.

'_Minta hatimu, boleh?'_

-

-

**Truth**

Tak ditunda lagi, saatnya untuk jujur.

Malam tahun baru, Nobita dan Shizuka datang ke alun-alun kota. Akan ada pesta kembang api disana.

Nobita takkan menyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton kembang api bersama Shizuka dari atas komidi putar, yang memang ada disana.

"Sebentar lagi." Shizuka melirik arlojinya. Ia dan Nobita sudah berada di puncak komidi putar. Sengaja atau tidak, mesin komidi putar itu berhenti sehingga mereka tidak berubah tempat.

Kembang api pertama mulai muncul. Disusul kembang api kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Semua orang disana terkagum-kagum.

"Selamat tahun baru, Shizuka." Nobita mengucapkan selamat. Shizuka membalasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Lanjut Nobita. "Selama ini, aku senang kita selalu bersama."

"Aku juga, tak menyesal aku mengenalmu." Ujar Shizuka.

"Mungkin ini sudah sering kau dengar. Soal… aku menyukaimu." Nobita menunduk.

"Kupikir itu cuma bercanda." Ujar Shizuka lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika itu sungguhan?" Tanya Nobita.

Shizuka terdiam sejenak. "A… aku, sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan."

Nobita berusaha se-_gentle _mungkin. "Kenyataannya, itu benar."

Terbelalak tak percaya, Shizuka berusaha menyadari kebenaran yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shizu. Sudah lama tanpa kau sadari." Nobita menatap Shizuka.

"Kupikir, kau hanya menganggap kita saha…"

"Itu pikirmu." Sela Nobita. "Tak sadarkah bahwa aku merasa lebih?"

Keduanya terdiam. Shizuka mengingat saat-saat ia bersama Nobita. Nobita yang dulu ceria dan badung, berubah jadi lebih serius. Namun, mereka tetap bersama. Disadarinya, Nobita selalu memperhatikan dan berusaha menyenangkannya.

"Aku ingin ada yang menjadi kekasihku, yaitu kau. Tak masalah untuk murip kelas 3 SMP, kan?"

Shizuka belum menjawab. Nobita berharap-harap cemas. Kembang api masih bermunculan seolah menjadi latar belakang mereka.

"Nobi..." Ujar Shizuka pada akhirnya. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan, itulah kenyataannya."

Nobita masih berharap. "Jadi?"

Shizuka menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum. "Aishiteru."

Nobita terbelalak. Shizuka membalas perasaannya, apa yang dicita-citakannya tercapai!

Keduanya berangkulan hingga kembang api terakhir muncul. Kebahagiaan ini, kebenaran ini…

'_Lihat aku, Doraemon.'_ Nobita memandang langit. _'Shizuka telah menjadi milikku.'_

*~*~**OWARI**~*~*


End file.
